


Your own man (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nếu Chiến binh Mùa Đông là một bóng ma và Bucky Barnes đã chết thì ai là kẻ xuất hiện trước cửa nhà Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your own man (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaFerCard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaFerCard/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your own man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281959) by [VeronicaFerCard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaFerCard/pseuds/VeronicaFerCard). 



3 tháng sau sự kiện Insight, Steve mở cửa căn hộ để bước ra ngoài và bị vấp bởi thứ gì đó ướt ướt bên dưới chân anh. Steve nắm chặt khung cửa và thầm cảm ơn thứ serum đã mang lại cho anh rất nhiều thứ trong đó có khả năng giữ thăng bằng, tránh bị ngã đập mặt xuống đất. Trong khi cố giữ thăng bình thì anh lại nhận ra thứ gì đó thực chất là một con người, và người đó đang nằm co rúm trên sàn và cố xoay người lại để cho Steve nhận diện.

“Bucky?”

Rõ rang đó là Bucky. Không thể lẫn vào đâu được cả. Mái tóc của cậu vẫn dài quá mức còn bộ râu thì trông như cả tuần chưa được cạo Nhìn sơ qua quần áo của cậu và mùi ẩm ướt trong không khí thì cũng biết là cậu chưa tắm trông vài tuần rồi.

Steve cứng người trong 1 phút. Anh đã tìm kiếm Bucky ở khắp nơi và lý do duy nhất mà anh chưa sang châu Âu là do Maria Hill thông báo về việc Tony có chuyện sắp cần tới anh giúp. Nhà của Steve là nơi cuối cùng mà anh mong đợi tìm thấy người bạn đã mất tích từ lâu của anh.

“Tôi biết anh”, Bucky nói, không nhìn vào mặt Steve. Giọng của cậu quá khẽ đến mức nghe như là một lời thì thầm. Bucky lắc đầu, “Tôi từng biết anh”, Bucky cố nói lần nữa, “Từ trước kia”.

Steve cảm thấy nước mắt như đang trào ra. Anh chớp mắt nhiều lần để ngăn lại. Anh cố giữ bình tĩnh để có thể trả lời rằng đúng, cậu biết anh, cậu biết anh cả cuộc đời cậu. Nhưng trước anh kịp làm thế, Steve nhận thấy Bucky đang lảo đảo đứng dậy. Steve nhanh chóng tiến lên, đặt tay lên vai Bucky, đặc biệt nhẹ nhàng với cánh tay bằng xương bằng thịt của cậu, vì anh khá chắc là anh đã bẻ gãy nó… hoặc ít nhất là đã làm trật khớp xương trong trận chiến lúc trước của cả hai.

Khi Bucky đứng thẳng và gần như vậy thì rất khó để mà không nhận ra cậu đã sụt cân đến mức nào. Cơ bắp của Bucky vẫn còn đó và vẫn có thể bảo vệ cậu trong một trận chiến nếu cần thiết, nhưng rõ ràng là Bucky đang bị suy dinh dưỡng và mất nước một cách trầm trọng. Đôi môi nứt nẻ của cậu là một dấu hiệu quá không thể lẫn đi đâu được.

Bucky cuối cùng đã ngẩn đầu lên nhìn anh. Cậu nhìn đăm đăm Steve trong khoảng 5 giây bằng đôi mắt mờ đục và thiếu sức sống rồi lại cúi đầu xuống. Steve vẫn nắm chặt cậu vì anh lo cậu sẽ ngã - hay tệ hơn là sẽ biến mất - nếu anh buông ra. Bucky liếm môi và cậu nói tiếp với chất giọng quá vô cảm đến mức tim Steve nhói đau.

“Tôi cần giúp đỡ”.

 



Steve dẫn Bucky vào nhà tắm trước. Anh không muốn để Bucky một mình nên đã bỏ qua vấn đề xấu hổ cũng như riêng tư mà giúp Bucky cởi quần áo như thể cậu là đứa con trai bé bỏng của anh. Về phần Bucky thì cậu ngồi yên và chấp nhận mọi thứ Steve làm. Có vẻ như cậu đã xong với phần nói và để cho các vấn đề của cậu được sửa chữa. Steve ngờ rằng đó là một phần của chương trình. Chẳng kẻ nào thích một sát thủ nói nhiều cả và lý do duy nhất mà chúng để cho Bucky nói là để món vũ khí di động có thể báo lỗi.

Steve đặt hai cái pizza lớn ngay sau đó. Steve chẳng hề thấy đói chút nào, vì nhìn thấy Bucky như vậy khiến cho bụng anh cứ quặn thắt; nhưng anh ép mình phải ăn vì Bucky, để cậu thấy mọi thứ đều rất tốt. Anh nhai một miếng pizza trong suốt bữa ăn trong khi Bucky ăn vội phần còn lại nhưng rồi cậu nôn tất cả ra sau đó.

Steve chỉ có một chiếc giường nhưng có vẻ không thành vấn đề vì Bucky nhất quyết không chịu nằm lên đó, dù Steve cố thuyết phục thế nào chăng nữa. Thay vào đó, cậu ngồi bó gối ở góc phòng, tay ôm chặt chân và ngủ trước khi Steve có thể tranh cãi gì thêm.

Steve mang chăn từ giường đến ngồi cùng Bucky. Anh muốn vuốt những lọn tóc rối khỏi mặt Bucky nhưng sợ sẽ làm phiền cậu. Bucky hầu như không cử động khi đang ngủ còn Steve thì không thể nào nhắm mắt lại được. Anh biết chuyện này có vẻ hơi kỳ lạ và ghê ghê nhưng anh nhìn ngắm Bucky suốt cả đêm, tự nhủ rằng anh làm vậy để đảm bảo Bucky vẫn ổn, vẫn đang thở và vẫn còn ở đó.

Trong tất cả những chuyện kỳ quái nhất mà Steve đã trải qua trong thế giới mới này… anh chưa từng nghĩ đến việc người mà anh yêu quý nhất sẽ trở về với anh để rồi anh boăn khoăn liệu mọi chuyện có tốt hơn với Bucky nếu cậu đã chết không.

 



Sam bảo anh là thằng khốn điên khùng và may mắn nhất trên thế giới này. Ý thứ nhất là do Steve không nên cố thử tự mình giải quyết vấn đề với Bucky vì “tôi biết lần trước anh giải quyết tốt đến mức nào mà”. Còn ý thứ 2 là vì “người mà anh đang tìm kiếm xuất hiện ngay trước cửa nhà anh.”

Sam cũng cho Steve một số hướng dẫn về PSTD và các vấn đề về tâm lý khác. Steve chỉ biết trả lời với “Ừm” và “Uh” kèm theo vài cái gật đầu khi anh quên mất là họ đang nói chuyện qua điện thoại và Sam không thể thấy anh. Anh không thoải mái lắm khi phải nói chuyện vê Bucky trong khi cậu đang ngồi trên sàn, cạnh anh; nhưng anh không muốn để Bucky một mình và anh nghĩ là cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để gặp ai cả. Nhưng thật sự anh biết là Bucky cần một ai đó đó chuyên nghiệp hơn. Bản thân Steve phải gặp bác sĩ tâm lý suốt nửa năm sau khi tỉnh dậy. Có lẽ giờ anh nên sớm gặp lại Dr. Simmons.

Nhưng Sam là lựa chọn tốt nhất mà anh có hiện nay.

Và Steve bắt đầu với những gì anh có. Anh ghét phải ra lệnh cho Bucky nhưng đó là cách duy nhất để cậu đứng dậy và làm gì đó, còn nếu không thì cậu chỉ ngồi ở góc phòng ngủ của Steve suốt cả buổi. Steve cũng không muốn thúc ép cậu nhưng anh không muốn cậu bỏ qua những thứ cơ bản như ăn và tắm.

Ngủ thì lại là vấn đề khác. Bucky không ngủ, cậu chỉ đơn giản là ngất đi khi quá mệt và cơ thể không thể chịu đựng được nữa. Hồi đầu, Steve cho đó là một phần của chương trình vì Steve cũng biết về cái tủ đông. Có thể là Bucky không biết cách ngủ. Thế là Steve bảo cậu đi ngủ vào những giờ thông thường và anh nhận ra chuyện gì xảy ra khi tâm trí của Bucky vẫn chưa quá mệt và chưa tắt hoàn toàn. 

Cậu gặp ác mộng.

Cơ thể Bucky run rẫy dữ dội và cậu vùng vẫy trên sàn. Đôi khi cậu thét lên bằng tiếng Nga hay thứ ngôn ngữ gì đó mà Steve không tài nào hiểu được. Cậu cố siết cổ hoặc đấm Steve khi anh cố đánh thức cậu dậy. Có vẻ như Bucky không hề nghỉ ngơi gì được từ những giấc ngủ kiểu đó nên Steve để cậu quay lại thói quen cũ.

Như vậy thì không tốt cho sức khỏe và cũng không phải là một lựa chọn dễ dàng; nhưng mọi chuyện từ đầu đã không dễ dàng rồi và ít nhất Bucky cũng có chút bình yên từ những giấc ngủ như thế này.

 



Khi trò chuyện thì hầu như chỉ có mỗi Steve nói và anh không thấy phiền gì cả. Anh biết là Bucky rất chú ý lắng nghe. Anh nói về mọi thứ, quá khứ và hiện tại, những chuyện không kèm theo hồi ức xấu hay buồn bã. Mặc dù Bucky không cười hay bình luận gì, nhưng có những lúc Steve nhìn thấy gì đó trong mắt Bucky, những lúc mà mắt cậu bớt mờ đục và có chút sức sống hơn.

Và một ngày, Bucky cũng bắt đầu đáp lại. Đầu tiên cậu bảo rằng sẽ tốt hơn nếu Steve không gọi cậu là Bucky nữa, rằng cậu đã đến bảo tang Smithsonia và nhìn thấy những bức ảnh. Cậu thấy mình không phải con người đó. Đó là lần đầu tiên Bucky thể hiện ước muốn của mình và Steve cho đó là một điều may mắn và anh hỏi cậu muốn được gọi như thế nào.

Bucky không biết phải chọn cái tên gì vì cậu không nhớ mình từng có tên. Đau lắm. Steve rất đau lòng khi biết suốt 70 năm qua, không kẻ nào gọi bạn anh bằng một cái tên, như thể cậu không phải là một thứ đáng bận tâm tới, như thể cậu không phải con người.

Steve cố nuốt trôi cơn giận. Mọi chuyện giờ đã khác rồi. Anh sẽ cho Bucky thấy có người quan tâm đến cậu và cậu là con người. Dù cậu mãi mãi không thể nhớ được quá khứ của mình, cậu vẫn là một ai đó.

“Cậu thấy cái tên James được chứ?”

 



“Tôi… tôi không biết tôi là ai!” Giọng Bucky run run nhưng cậu không khóc. Cậu mới bật dậy sau một cơn ác mộng. Cậu bắt đầu ngủ vào những giờ bình thường, dù đó có nghĩa là nhiều ác mộng hơn, nhưng đó là lựa chọn của cậu và Steve trân trọng điều đó.

Họ đang ở cạnh nhau trên sàn. Người Bucky ướt đẫm mồ hôi nhưng cậu vẫn bấu chặt cái chăn và mặc dù Bucky đã tăng cân trở lại nhưng trông cậu lúc này như chú chim non đang nằm trong tổ vậy. Bucky quay sang nhìn Steve. Đó là một sự cải thiện đáng kể. Steve đã bảo với cậu rằng sẽ không sao hết khi nhìn vào mắt người đối diện lúc trò chuyện.

“Ước gì tôi là bạn của anh”. Steve định nói dĩ nhiên họ có thể làm bạn, họ đã từng là bạn mà nhưng anh sớm nhận ra ẩn ý bên trong của Bucky. Anh không biết phải trả lời thế nào nữa. Người bên cạnh anh đã là Chiến binh Mùa Đông quá lâu so với là Bucky Barnes.

Sau khi suy nghĩ, Steve quyết định trả lời “Cậu có thể là bất kỳ ai cậu muốn, James”. Cái tên đó có vẻ quá trang trọng, nhưng nếu nó làm Bucky thấy thoải mái hơn so với biệt danh cũ thì anh sẽ dùng nó đến khi nào quen miệng.

Bucky gật đầu. Cậu buông tấm chăn ra và nhìn vào đôi tay mình. Ánh trăng chiếu vào cánh tay kim loại, phản chiếu lên mặt của họ. Steve nhìn kỹ Bucky, lúc này, trông cậu ấy vừa lạ mà vừa quen.

Anh yêu Bucky, nhưng anh không rõ là ở điểm nào, có thể là ở tất cả những điểm mà thế giới này có thể nghĩ ra. Steve chưa từng buồn dừng lại và phân tích xem đó là kiểu tình yêu gì vì anh không quan tâm. Anh biết Bucky cũng từng như vậy. Thứ tình cảm nóng bỏng mà họ từng có được có lẽ không có giới hạn nào để mô tả cả.

Người ngồi cạnh anh lúc này có thể sẽ không bao giờ biết được chuyện đó.

Steve rướn tới và nắm lấy tay cậu, cánh tay kim loại của cậu. Anh đan các ngón tay của họ lại. Dù là kim loại nhưng nó rất ấm. Và dù Bucky không thể cảm nhận được gì, anh nhìn thấy cậu hơi căng thẳng trong một khoảnh khắc, nhưng rồi, không ai trong hai người buông ra và Bucky sớm thư giãn. Steve tự hỏi không biết cậu e ngại vì cánh tay hay là do cậu xấu hổ khi quá thân mật như vậy.

“Cậu”, Steve bắt đầu nhưng rồi khẽ lắc đầu, “Cậu ấy… là người đầu tiên xem trọng tớ”. Steve tựa đầu vào tường. “Một con mọt sách chính hiệu”, anh tiếp tục, mỉm cười khi nghĩ về những kỷ niệm đó. “Cậu biết không, cũng nhờ cậu ấy mà tớ gặp được Howard Stark đó”, Bucky rùng mình khi nghe thấy cái tên nhưng không nói gì cả. Steve không hỏi. “Cậu ta luôn lôi tớ ra khỏi mấy trận đánh nhau”, anh tặc lưỡi.

“Và tôi lại cố giết anh”, Bucky nói khẽ, nhìn vào đôi tay đang đan vào nhau của họ.

“Rồi cậu là cứu tớ mà”.

Bucky quay lại nhìn anh, “Anh nghĩ tôi có thể được cứu không?”

Không biết vì lý do gì mà tâm trí Steve quay lại thời điểm anh tỉnh dậy và biết rằng anh sống sót sau vụ rơi máy bay và giờ anh đang ở thế kỷ 21. Anh nhớ lại cảm giác mất mát đó khi anh là một kẻ lỗi thời. Anh không biết gì về thế giới này còn thế giới này lại ra vẻ là biết rất rõ anh dù nó không hề biết gì cả.

Anh nhận ra có thể Bucky cũng đang cảm thấy như vậy. Có một ai đó muốn ta giống như cái khuôn đã định sẵn, đó quả thực là một áp lực rất xấu và không ai đáng phải chịu đựng như thế.

“Cậu biết không, James?”Steve siết nhẹ cánh tay kim loại. “Sam từng bảo tớ có thể làm bất cứ điều gì tớ muốn và anh ta hỏi điều gì làm tớ hạnh phúc nhưng tớ không trả lời được.” Anh lắc đầu. “Tớ đã quá quan tâm về những thứ mà con người ở thời đại này mong đợi ở Captain America mà tớ lại quên mất việc mình là Steve”.

“Anh nghĩ anh đang hành động giống y chang những người đó với tôi”. Đó không hẳn là câu hỏi. Bucky rất giỏi trong việc đọc vị người khác, đặc biệt là Steve. Anh cho đó là năng khiếu bẩm sinh của Bucky mà rất may Chiến binh Mùa Đông còn giữ được.

Steve gật đầu. “Cậu không cần phải làm theo điều người khác muốn ở cậu. Từ giờ, bất kỳ điều gì cậu quyết định về cuộc đời cậu… tớ luôn luôn ủng hộ. Và nếu cậu không muốn ở gần tớ…”. Không dễ dàng để Steve nói những lời như vậy nhưng anh biết đó là việc đúng đắn phải làm. “Cậu phải là chính mình, James. Đó là cách duy nhất để cứu cậu.”

Có vẻ như Bucky đã mỉm cười nhưng lại quá nhanh nên Steve không chắc chắn lắm. Anh không biết đó có phải là tưởng tượng không.

“Tớ không nghĩ là tớ muốn những ký ức đó. Tớ đã từ bỏ quá khứ rồi, Steve”.

Đó là lần đầu tiên Bucky gọi tên anh và tim Steve đập loạn nhịp. Anh cố bỏ qua việc đó để tập trung lắng nghe những gì Bucky nói.

“Và ừm, tớ muốn sự giúp đỡ của cậu. Tớ muốn cậu cùng tớ xây dựng tương lai”.


End file.
